


Dedicated to the Mission

by NotebookishType



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Multi, OT3, Paper Thin Plot Devices, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sibling Incest, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Luke finds himself on a mission with Leia and Han, where the locals get the impression that the three of them are together. Together-together. Leia insists that this misunderstanding is beneficial and encourages Luke and Han to play along.





	Dedicated to the Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elareine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/gifts).



“How did you three meet?” Luke flinched, relieved to find that the question had been directed at Han. 

“It was nothing,” Han said, full of swagger, “I saved these two on the first Death Star, won both of them over with my heroics.”

“Oh my, how exciting!”

“And romantic,” Han added.

“It certainly sounds like it!”

Luke turned away, gulping down the overly sweet wine that accompanied dinner, struggling to school his features. It wouldn’t do for Leia to spot him grimacing at the taste. On the other hand, it was entirely her fault that he’d been driven to drink. If she hadn’t encouraged the misunderstanding that the three of them were in a relationship…

Even worse, she had to have known this was a possibility. She’d asked Luke to accompany them at the last minute and hadn’t provided him any briefing on the people of Dionoth. Had Han been briefed? The people of Dionoth, as it turned out, found special meaning in the number three—they had three moons, their local government was led by a council of three, and there were three aspects to their god. The number’s significance even extended into the people’s personal lives: three-person relationships were common and celebrated.

Luke helped himself to Leia’s untouched wine glass, listening absently as she chatted with Theris.

“Princess,” Theris couldn’t hide her curiosity. “I don’t wish to be rude…”

“Ask whatever you like,” Leia said, and meant it.

“I know three-person relationships are less common in the Core.” 

It wasn’t quite a question, but Leia hummed affirmatively.

Theris cleared her throat, lowering her voice. “I do believe I heard that you and Commander Skywalker are siblings, is that a common custom?”

Luke sucked in a gasp at the question. Unfortunately, he’d been mid-sip. The wine burned going down the wrong way, causing Luke to sputter and cough.

Han clapped him on the back without even turning from his conversation.

Leia glanced in his direction, but he shook his head. He was breathing fine and didn’t particularly want to be dragged into this conversation.

“Goodness, no.” Leia laughed. “Not that I’m aware of. We were in an unusual situation. Neither of us knew that we had a sibling. The three of us were already involved when we discovered the truth. It wasn’t even a real choice. We’d all grown so attached, undoing that made no sense.”

This had all gotten out of hand very quickly...

He was wedged between Han and Leia for what had become the most awkward diplomatic dinner in recent history. They were both laying it on too thick: Leia’s hand rested too far up his leg and Han kneading at his shoulder absently. Worse still, this closeness to them felt better than it had any right to. The only thing that had made him feel more lonely than the realization that he was the last of the Jedi was the solitude he’d felt as Han and Leia figured out the foundation of their relationship. In the past things had almost felt equal between the three of them. They would all put themselves on the line for each other, they all loved each other. They were a patchwork family long before any blood relations were discovered.

Leia squeezed his knee, leaning in close. “We’re almost done,” she said, breath warm against his ear. He shivered and gulped down what remained of his wine.

Despite Leia’s assurances, the remainder of dinner stretched on forever. Their hosts served three different desserts, all of which he politely declined. It didn’t matter. Leia savored tastes from each of them and Han—far too pleased with himself—kept offering to spoon feed Luke.

Once the desserts were cleared, Tyr rose. “If you are ready I can escort you to our guest lodgings.”

“We appreciate the, uh, hospitality, but we can stay on the _Falcon_ ,” Han argued.

"Nonsense! You are the first guests we have had the pleasure of entertaining in two decades. Our trade agreement will be a historical event for our people. The beginning of a new era, if I may be so bold." Tyr said.

“Of course,” Leia said with a nod, taking Han by the arm. “We wouldn’t want to show any disrespect.”

Luke trailed silently behind Han and Leia, trying not to think about any of this too hard. He would do just about anything to trade places with Chewbacca right now. The familiarity and privacy of the crew bunk sounded heavenly compared to continuing this ruse. But, before he knew it they were deposited safely in their suite. A small trunk with a change of clothing had been delivered from the _Falcon._

They shared a sigh of relief once they were alone. But the silence didn’t last long.

“What in the hell were you thinking, Sweetheart?” Han rounded on Leia.

She raised an eyebrow, unfazed. “I was thinking that we need a trade relationship with these people. We need a foothold in this hyperspace lane.”

Han frowned, arms folded. “Real cute. You know what I mean. We could have accomplished that without them thinking”—he motioned between the three of them in an approximation of a triangle—“you know.”

“I saw an opening, and I took it,” she replied.

“You made the opening,” Luke blurted out. He’d tried to give her the benefit of the doubt, but it was clear now. The way he still felt about Leia made it easy to misconstrue things. He was an open book. “That’s why you invited me, isn’t it?”

Leia said nothing, gaze shifting between Han and Luke. 

Han ran a hand through his hair, not looking at either of them. “Shit.”

“We need this.” 

Luke chewed his lip, hanging back.”I would have done whatever you needed if you’d asked.”

Han cleared his throat. “Why don’t I give you two a moment,” he said, disappearing up the suite’s single staircase before either of them could argue.

Leia sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and looking everywhere but at Luke.

He took a deep breath, releasing his frustrations as he exhaled. “I’m sorry, Leia.”

“You’re sorry?” Leia laughed, uncomfortable. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“I’m sorry that things are the way they are; that I can’t change the way I feel. I know it makes things awkward.”

Leia closed the distance between them, eyes filled to the brim with affection and understanding. “Don’t be silly. You’ve done nothing wrong. I shouldn’t have… I knew how you felt, and I tried to take advantage of that…”

He’d figured as much, and he’d been frustrated, but he couldn’t blame her. The Rebellion had always come first for Leia. Though he couldn’t help but note that his lingering feelings for her hadn’t been a point of disgust.

“Hey!” Han called from upstairs, “I don’t mean to interrupt, but there’s only one bed up here.”

Luke caught Leia’s eye, and they both burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny?” Han poked his head over the railing.

“Of course there’s only one bed,” Leia smiled up at him, “we’re supposed to be lovers. We can’t very well go off to three separate rooms.”

“Two,” Han corrected, affecting a wounded look. His eyes flicked between both of them. “I am interrupting, aren’t I?”

“No,” Luke said before he was entirely sure of the answer. What could Han be interrupting?

“Anything I should be jealous over?” Han laughed, disappearing briefly before reappearing at the top of the staircase. “So what are the sleeping arrangements?” he asked, stupid smile plastered on his face as he descended the stairs.

There was an unexpected jump in Luke’s pulse. He cleared his throat, “What do you mean jealous?”

Han hesitated, looking in Leia’s direction. “Oh.”

“What oh?” What was going on here?”

Leia sighed, massaging her temples, eyes skating away from both of them.

“So, she never told you?” Han moved to stand between them, throwing an arm around each of them and pulling them close.

Luke tensed. “Told me what?”

“Before I found out about you two,” Han emphasized by squeezing both of them tighter, “I figured I didn’t have a chance with Leia. I’d seen the way you looked at each other.”

“What? Why are you—”

“A shame, too. I’ve always had this fantasy about landing a pair of twins.”

Luke wasn’t sure what to say to that, an uncomfortable warmth washing over him while his pulse thudded in his ears.

Leia cleared her throat but seemed at a loss for words. She shifted awkwardly under Han’s other arm.

Luke shivered. Had he understood that correctly? Leia had returned his feelings to the extent that Han had been certain they would be together? And Han wanted them both? Was that even a possibility?

“I must have had too much to drink because you’re not making any sense.” Luke sighed, slipping out of Han’s grasp.

“So you’ve never thought about it?” Han challenged, words dripping with flirtation.

Luke hadn’t thought about it, but he was thinking about it now. He’d never thought about Han that way, but now it seemed so obvious that he wasn’t sure how he could have missed the possibility.

Leia huffed, attempting to pull away from Han. “Really?” 

Han tightened his grip on Leia, bringing his mouth to her ear. His eyes flicked toward Luke for a moment before he spoke, “Isn’t that why you brought us on this trip?”

Leia turned bright red, and Luke could sense her distress through the Force for a split second. “That’s absurd! Not to mention irresponsible. I would never put a mission at risk for personal gain—”

“But you would consider that a gain?” Han pressed.

Leia’s expression read scandalized, but there was a hint of something else in her Force presence. Something molten.

“I knew that bringing you both would look good with Dionothans,” Leia said with a sigh. “And, if either of you were to come back with ideas, that wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the galaxy...”

Luke opened and closed his mouth, but no words came to him. 

Han released Leia, far too pleased with himself. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you so speechless.” He laughed.

Luke shifted, flooded with a level of uncertainty he hadn’t felt in years. He met Leia’s gaze but was unable to read her expression. “Is that something you want? That sort of relationship? With me?”

Leia said nothing, moving into his space until they stood toe to toe. She took his face in both hands, sending a bolt of electricity through him, and pulled him down into a soft, unsure kiss.

Luke melted under that tentative exploration, all conscious thought evaporated. All he was left with was impulses, instincts. He leaned into Leia’s kiss but didn’t make any move to change its course. He surrendered to her entirely.

When Leia broke the kiss, she looked up at him with warm, expectant eyes. “What do _you_ want?”

So many things. He’d spent the majority of the time since he’d met Leia wanting a kiss like that, but things had changed after they’d rescued Han. After he’d found out the truth. Hadn’t they? He’d told himself they had, but he was far from over Leia. And Han, he’d never seen this side of Han before but didn’t know that he could unsee it. Didn’t want to unsee it. Han’s flirtations throughout the day had affected him almost as much as Leia’s.

What about responsibilities? Their duties to the burgeoning New Republic? And his path to train more Jedi? The small amount of research he’d done thus far agreed that the Jedi gave up attachments when they joined the Order. Was he bound by the same rules?

Luke exhaled, the jumble of thoughts leaving him with his breath. It was all a distraction from what he knew he wanted.

He reached for Leia, pulling her close. She lifted her chin, meeting him for a firmer, more certain kiss. Luke relaxed into the kiss, even as his heart rate picked up. The kiss wore on, and they both got bolder. Leia nipped at his lower lip, winding her fingers into his hair. Luke responded in kind, delighted to feel Leia tremble in response.

Luke felt Han's hands fall onto his shoulders, rubbing for a moment before Han’s lips were on his neck. Luke gasped against Leia’s mouth, momentarily breaking their kiss. His breath hitched, and his knees went weak. This was all so good, but it was almost too much.

Han paused his trail of kisses and offered a steadying hold. Leia pulled back just enough to meet his gaze. “Luke?”

Luke shivered at the sound of his name, leaning his head back to rest against Han. “I want this, but shouldn’t we discuss things first?” 

Leia smiled so sweetly that he almost changed his mind. “If that’s what you want, of course.” She took his hand, and lead him over to the sitting area. Han followed at an arm’s length.

Luke took a seat, shifting uncomfortably as he eyed Han and Leia. He wasn’t certain where to start, so many things had been revealed in such a short amount of time. He turned to Leia.

“Is what you said true? About why you brought us?”

Leia flushed, but her diplomatic mind didn’t falter. “As I said, I would never put a mission at risk...but yes, the short answer is yes.”

“What about the long answer? What hasn’t directly been said?”

“And what is that?”

Luke cleared his throat. “That statement implied that you are interested in more than just sex?”

“Hell, Kid,” Han said with a sigh. Leia didn’t object to his interjection. “You don’t think anything between the three of us could be ‘just sex,’ do you? I don’t particularly want to get mushy here, but we’ve been through too much for that.”

Warmth flooded through Luke. That was what he’d wanted to hear, yet he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Han and Leia repeated in unison.

“Alright,” Luke clarified, smile tugging at his lips. “Should we...head upstairs?”

Leia and Han stared at each other, then turned their attention back to Luke. “Now?” Leia’s voice was uncertain.

“It seemed like things were heading that way. And I’d like to…” He trailed off, blushing furiously.

“Don’t need to tell me twice,” Han said, already on his feet.

Leia hesitated. “You’re sure?”

Luke got to his feet, extending a hand to Leia. “Yes. Though, I’m not especially versed in all of this.”

“Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out together.” Han took Luke’s other hand.

Things were a blur, they were upstairs, and Han’s lips were on his in an instant. Kissing Han was different than kissing Leia, but it felt just as right. Luke let Han take the lead, learning and enjoying in equal measure.

“I could watch this all night,” Leia purred.

Han pulled away—Luke didn’t stop him—shooting Leia a playful look. “Sorry to disappoint you, Sweetheart. But I don’t plan on leaving you out.”

“Blast, that sounds awful,” Leia teased back, taking a seat at the foot of the bed and patting the spot next to her.

Luke’s heart fluttered as Han took him by the hand and lead him the few steps to the bed. He watched, arousal coursing through him, as Han sank onto the bed next to Leia. Han captured her mouth in a heated kiss, their hands moving purposefully over each other. Luke envied both of them.

As if sensing this Leia reached for Luke, and pulled him onto the bed. She and Han both tugged at his clothing, kissing each inch of flesh they exposed. Luke knew that he wouldn’t last very long, and didn’t particularly care. Han and Leia’s hands and mouths on him felt so good, so right.

“What do you want, Kid?” Han asked against Luke’s neck, hot breath sending a shiver through him.

Luke searched for words, tried to remember how to speak. Leia pressing a thigh between his legs didn’t make that an easy task. “I’d like it if we actually made it out of our clothes, but otherwise this is good. More than good.”

Han laughed, pulling back just enough that Luke could pull his tunic the rest of the way off. Leia unfastened his belt, untangling herself from him so she could tug his pants off. Before he knew it, they were all naked tangled together. Han was biting at sucking at his neck, determined to leave marks, erection pressed firmly against Luke’s backside. Leia whimpered breathlessly, rubbing herself against Luke’s thigh. Each press forward provided him just enough friction to drive him mad. She captured his mouth in a wild kiss, guiding his hand to her breast and urging him to roll her nipple between his fingers, rutting against him at the same even speed all the while. And then she was shaking and shuddering, and she broke their kiss with a shout. She slid against him through her orgasm, and between her slick heat and Han’s hardness pressed against him, Luke followed soon after.

Han chuckled warmly, kissing Luke gently where he’d been marking him. “I could get used to this.” Leia kissed Luke on the mouth, then the cheek, then she and Han were kissing with Luke trapped between them. He could get used to this too.

Luke nipped at Leia’s throat until she broke her kiss with Han, and shifted to untangle himself from her. He turned to face Han, taking in his mussed hair and lust darkened eyes. 

Han leaned back and cleared his throat, “What’s next?” he asked, voice low.

Luke said nothing, pressing a firm kiss on Han’s lips. Han seemed surprised for an instant but didn’t object as Luke slid his tongue into Han’s mouth. Han raised his hips, seeking out friction, and groaned into their kiss. Luke was dimly aware of Leia tracing patterns down his back as he slid a hand between himself and Han, taking Han’s erection hand.

Luke stroked experimentally at first, thrilled by Han bucking into his grip. He kissed a trail down Han’s throat, then followed the same path with his teeth. Luke shifted just enough to bring his mouth to Han’s collarbone without missing a stroke.

“Hell, Kid. Just like that.”

“Kriff,” Leia hissed, chin digging into Luke’s shoulder as she continued to draw patterns on him with her fingertips.

Luke returned his mouth to Han’s neck, nipping and kissing. Han’s thrusts were getting quicker and increasingly erratic. It wasn’t long before he spilled into Luke’s hand with a tremble and a grunt. 

They both rolled onto their backs, Han struggling to catch his breath.

“You”—Leia took Luke by the wrist, eyeing the evidence of Han’s orgasm—“are a sticky mess.” Before he could think to respond she was lapping at his fingers. The flat of her tongue felt unbearably good. He decided then that he needed to feel that over every inch of his body. Leia seemed to agree, kissing and licking her way down to the thigh she’d pleasured herself against.

“She’s ready for round two.” Han chuckled. As if to emphasize Han’s observation, Leia brought her mouth to Luke’s spent length, drawing him into her mouth. Luke hissed at the almost overwhelming sensation of Leia’s mouth on him. It wasn’t long before he was stiffening and raising his hips in encouragement. Leia continued sucking and tonguing until he was fully erect. Then she drew back with a triumphant twinkle in her eyes.

Leia crawled up the bed and offered a teasing kiss that tasted of all three of them. She straddled his hips, taking him in hand and lining him up with her wet heat. Luke forgot to breathe, struggling to keep his eyes on Leia as she sank easily onto his erection. Force, she felt amazing, hot and slick as she contracted around him.

“Easy,” Han whispered in his ear, “you don’t want it to be over too fast.”

Luke opened his mouth to respond, but the words fled as Leia began to rock her hips. She leaned forward, hands gripping almost painfully at Luke’s shoulders.

“You feel so good,” she whispered, lifting her hips so that only his tip remained inside of her, then sliding back down to envelop him completely. She repeated this slow torture, little gasps and whimpers escaping her the whole time.

“Don’t be afraid to meet her halfway.” 

Leia’s muscles clenched deliciously at Han’s words. More than enough encouragement for Luke to try raising his hips to meet her. She moaned wordlessly, increasing her pace. He did his best to match her.

Han skimmed a hand along Luke’s stomach, down to where he and Leia were joined. Han’s fingertips brushed against Luke’s base before Han’s attentions turned toward Leia. She gasped, hips jumping at his touch, muscles clutching at Luke wildly.

Luke moaned, blissfully overstimulated. Time lost all meaning. All that mattered was the three of them: rocking, stroking and thrusting toward release. 

Leia soon lost all control, whimpering and spasming, movements reduced to reactions. Luke held Leia by the waist, lifting his hips in slow purposeful thrusts until Leia tipped over the edge with a shout. Luke managed one more good thrust before spilling inside of her.

Luke relaxed into the plush bedding, eyes sliding shut as Leia collapsed next to him.

“That was amazing,” she purred, snuggling in between Luke and Han.

“Worth jeopardizing the mission for?” Han teased.

Leia chuckled. “If anything we’ve strengthened our story. I’d say that’s the opposite of jeopardizing the mission.”

“Dedication to the mission,” Luke said with a smile.

“Well, fine.” Han laughed. “Mission status isn’t important right now.”

“What’s important right now?” Leia drawled.

“Right now? The only thing I want to know is how many of us can fit in the shower.”

Luke propped himself up on an elbow, meeting Han’s gaze. “Only one way to find out.”

***

The fine tuning of the trade agreement went smoothly, Dionothans even gifted them some much needed medical supplies. It was impressive to watch Leia in her true element; politicking came so easily to her. It didn’t hurt that much less was required of Luke during this exchange. He stood easily next to Han, their hands brushing against one another as often as they could get away with. Luke struggled not to think too hard about last night. There would be plenty of time for that later.

Chewbacca wuffled adamantly at Han as they loaded the medical supplies.

“Nothing,” Han insisted.

Luke raised an eyebrow in Leia’s direction. She shrugged, “I didn’t catch it.”

“It’s Nothing.” Han frowned, waving the Wookiee away. “Get up to the cockpit, Chewie, we’ll be there in a minute.”

Chewie laughed, but did as he was told.

“You look awfully embarrassed for it to be nothing.” Luke smiled.

Han cleared his throat, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before speaking. “He said there’s no use trying to convince him that nothing happened last night.”

Luke glanced in Leia’s direction, then back at Han. “Oh?”

“He said, even if we weren’t grinning like idiots, Wookiees have a significantly stronger sense of smell than humans.” Han blushed.

Luke met Leia’s gaze, and they both burst into laughter.


End file.
